


Fun at the library

by D_rissing



Series: Sex in the Disney kingdom [3]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Library Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Transformation, naughty underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/pseuds/D_rissing
Summary: Adam decides to be mischievous with Belle while the two are in the public library.
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), Beast/Belle (Disney)
Series: Sex in the Disney kingdom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858303
Kudos: 8





	Fun at the library

**Author's Note:**

> AU where all the disney characters live in the same world/universe

The central library was a large and labyrinth-building fill with ladders; hallways and rooms fill with possesses thousands of bookshelves and endless books of all known types. From history, to math, from science to magic. There are study tables nestled throughout red-carpeted rooms, crisscrossed and walled with filled bookshelves, many of which are actually secret passages that can be used to travel between rooms quickly. Polished wooden catwalks overlook most rooms here, some with stained-glass windows portraying beautiful scenes of past events. The great majority where on the many reading rooms filled with all type of comfortable chairs and fireplaces where one could rest and read on their pleasure. People (and non-people) could come to this place looking for any type of knowledge they wish. The place was enchanted on a way that if anyone wanted a specific theme they only need to ask to the chief librarian or any of the suit of armor that decorated (and protected) the place or one of the enchanted busts of different characters.

Or they could simple walk endless hours enjoying the feeling of discover things on themselves.

“this one”

“Oh this one too”

“Oh whoa¡¡¡ I don’t think I have read this one”

On one of the many hallways of bookshelves there was precisely one pair doing that…. or most specific one person was while the other waited.

“Belle I know you love read…and I enjoy it too, but we have been hours and you have been picking and returning books randomly”

The owner of the voice was a tall and slender young man with auburn hair, and soft cream-colored skin with bright blue eyes. Dressed on a simple white dress shirt with black pants and a light blue sash; on his neck was a golden medallion with a beast like face on it.

“Sorry Adam, it’s just that when they announced new tittles I just have to come and see” the exited voice of his female companion sounded from above a wooden leader from where a girl with long brown hair, tied back in a low ponytail with a blue ribbon, hazel eyes, dressed on a medium-length blue sleeveless dress with a white long-sleeved button-up shirt underneath, a white apron on her waist, a white petticoat, and brown ballet flats on her feet; was examinanting some books on the upper shelves. “but once I finish this shelf we can go out and have fun wherever you want”

“ufff would like some fun right now” he said under his breath as Belle climbed a bit higher. In that moment Adam turned up and what he saw made his eyes widen in surprise “why hello” he thought in delight.

Belle was high enough that now Adam had a nice look under her skirt. Her nice legs on full display and the surprise was the side-tie white panties that Belle was using that day, that give him a nice view of her inner thighs and even the shape of her pussy.

Smiling mischievous Adam though, why wait for later when they could have fun now?

“ok have all I need, coming down” said Belle as she began climbing down the ladder.

Smiling Adam positioned himself at the end of it, carefully maneuvering himself under Belle´s skirt without her notice.

“Well Adam now what you want to do?” asked Belle as she descended “how about the park? Hear that Elsa is trying luck selling ice-cream there, or how about a horse ride, or maybe a quick trip to the beach or…kyaaaaaa” suddenly she felt his hands on her inner thighs as his face rub against her crotch; the surprise made her drop the books she was carrying as she hold to the ladder “A-adam what ahhh…what are you…ummm wait…ahhh” she tremble as he began to massage her thighs up to her ass. His nose rubbing directly on her cover slit “Ahhh…w-wait…not…ahhhh”

The prince just smiled, then he open his mouth and began licking her cover pussy as his hands massaged her ass.

“ahhhhhh…ummmmm” she pushed herself against the ladder. Her breasts rubbing against the wood as Adam continued working sucking and licking as a wet stain appeared on her underwear. Belle moaned until suddenly Adam moved out of her skirt and grabbing her waist he pulled her off the ladder and back into the floor.

“A-Adam ummmmmp” she started to speak but he crashed his lips on hers, pushing her against the bookshelf. Some books fell by the impact. Belle tried to resist but soon she melted into the kiss. Her hands grabbing his back as he push himself onto her deepening the kiss while his hands began to hoist up her skirt.

He smiled as his hand fell on her pussy and began to rub it.

“ahhh….A-adam¡¡¡….wait ahhh” she moaned as he began to lick her neck.

“What?” he asked in false innocent voice “you did said that once you were done we can have the fun I wanted” he returned to lick her neck

“ahhhh” Belle cried as his finger maneuver under her underwear touching her directly “b-but…ah…we uggg….we are… ahhhh”

“You must want this” he said as he licks her neck sending shivers through her body “or you wouldn’t use this type of underwear to tease me”

“Ahhh…i-I was…ahhh on a ummm hurry this…this morning” she moaned as her slit began to drip on his moving fingers “i-it was the ahhh first thing i…I grab”

“But you already had it in the first place” he smirked as his hand traveled to her right leg and undo the knot of the panties making the cloth fall over her left leg. Quickly undoing his pants he raised the leg and pushed his erected cock against her entrance, penetrating her on one go.

“ahhhhh” cried Belle at the sudden intrusion. Adam didn’t wait and began pumping in and out her; pressing her against the bookshelf, his face still in the crook of her neck giving her small love bites. “Ah Adam…Adam...ahhh w-wait…ah…someone could uggg ah ah ah ah”

“Not if you keep your voice down” he said with a smile as his left hand began to grope her left breast through her clothes “but just admit…you have fantasized with this at some point” he added feeling how wet she has become.

Belle shut up trying to hold her moans…. sure after all that she has read the idea of having sex in the library was a small fantasy of hers, but the fact was that they were on a PUBLIC one and although she couldn’t help but feel aroused at the idea of been surrounded by people yet be able to do this, she knew the risk if someone catch them.

“ummm..i…I ahhhh ummm ummm” she couldn’t said anything as Adam pump harder on her. His hands basically squeezing her breast. Books began to fall from the shelves with each thrust they made.

“Ouch” a female voice sounded close making Belle´s eyes open in surprise.

“Hey what’s happening?” the voice sounded again

“ah…adam wait…ah I think….” She tried to call for her husband but her voice still fail her and he was more focused leaving love bits on her neck and fucking her pussy.

“Hello?” steps sounded from behind the shelf as a person began to walk around it.

“Ah Adam..ah someone…ah” but Adam was really concentrate pumping in and out his wife to notice someone coming. Belle´s wiggled trying to call his attention but that only seems to excite him more.

The steps sounded closer …in one last effort Belle's hand shot towards the medallion on his neck and pulled it off.

Moments before in the next line of bookshelves certain red headed mermaid-turn-human dressed on a dress with long light blue sleeves, a dark blue bodice, and a blue shirt, along with black heels and a big royal blue bow in her hair; was eyeing some books

“Let’s see…according the librarian it should be here somewhere” she said as she gazed at the tittles “Great machines of the XV century…Inventors from the eras…. Techno magic for dummies…ummm oh there it is¡¡¡” she said excited “The 1000 trinkets that change the world…all I need to know from the pipe to the spork” she ended with a smile as she tried to grab it. But was on an upper shelf out of her reach “oh come on “she tip toed trying to grab it “just…a bit…. more”

THUM

“Uh?” Ariel looked confuse as a book fell close by.

THUM

And another.

THUM

“What’s going?....OUCH” she cried as the heavy book she was trying to grab fell on her head. Rubbing the bump she was certain she had now she kneel and grabbed the book, only to realize more books were falling. She moved just in time to evade another falling encyclopedia “hey¡¡¡ what’s going on?”

She got close to the shelf; her ears suddenly pick the sound of a muffle voice on the other side.

“Hello?” she began walking towards the end of the line. More weird sounds seem to come from behind the shelf as she began round it. As she kept an ear close to the books she didn’t saw a small golden glow as she finally walked around the corner.

“its someone…? Oh Adam hello how are you?” she greeted with a smile, but In front of her wasn't a human, but a hulking beast. He has the head structure and horns of a buffalo, the arms and body of a bear, the eyebrows of a gorilla, the jaws, teeth, and mane of a lion, the tusks of a wild boar and the legs and tail of a wolf, dressed with ragged, dark gray breeches, and a ragged purple cape with a golden colored circular-shaped clasp.

“Oh Ariel” he said whit a deep raspy voice. He turned his head and greet with his left hand, holding a book, as his right arm (and his entire torso) was cover by his cape “am fine...just here reading a bit to pass the time” he said showing her the book. His movements causing some books to fall as his size was quite crample in the spaces between bookshelves

“Oh that’s nice…I also came here to pick a book” she said happily showing hers “is Belle around?” she asked knowing that if the Beast was around, then the book lover of Belle shouldn't be far.

“Belle? Well…” The beast´s brain began to think on a excuse as he tried to ignore the tingle in his cock as the girl in question was still on it, her legs hooked at the sides of the beast so her feet won’t be seen as she was holding unto the beast with force (on one of her hand she had the golden medallion) and trying to not make a sound.

The brown-haired girl was trembling trying to hold a moan. The moment Adam transformed his cock also did. Now she had a monstrous size cock buried inside her, her belly now had a notable bump because it, as she made quite the effort to not cry thanks to the pain and ecstasies she feel in that moment.

“She went to explore a bit around” the beast answered “we will reunite at the exit once we finish finding what she wanted”

“Oh that’s cool...then maybe we can chat there once I pick up Melody” answered the read head “I think she saw a friend…that Jim fellow, he was quite a gentleman offering accompanying her as she looked for a book in the Naval section” she said with a smile thinking how good those two looked together “so I will be see you and Belle later” she finished as she walked away.

The beast relaxed a bit and Belle started to move.

“OH by the way” The beast tensed grabbing Belle and basically slam deeper on her at the surprise of Ariel returning “sorry to ask but didn’t you have a medallion or something that make you…less beast?” she said a bit embarrassed “not that is bad or anything its just…I think will be easier for you to move if you weren’t that…big” more books fell from the shelves as the Beast move a bit (trying to accommodate Belle)

“I just…forgot to use it this morning” he said with a nervous smile (showing his fangs) as he could feel Belle dripping on him.

“Oh ok sorry I asked” said the mermaid and walked away.

The beast waited for a moment until he was sure Ariel won’t be returning.

“ufff…hehehe” he chuckled as he look down at Belle “that was quite close don’t you think?”

Belle didn’t answer, she was breathing quite hard, her face was the reddest he has ever seen, and at the same time she seems to be wiggling on his cock.

“Oh yeah I better return back to normal” he said using a clawed hand to pick the medallion and put it on his neck. The chains moved and tie itself behind him. Immediately a soft golden glow covered his body and he shrank back into a normal human form.

Belle let out a moan of relief as a waterfall of cum soon erupted from her pussy while she let out a soft cry.

“Whoa you were holding quite a lot don’t you?” he asked as he began to move out her “better leave before someone else came by” but then Belle´s hand shoot graving his cock stopping him “Belle?”

“Finish it” she said on low hard voice.

“what? Ahhh” he cried as she began to stroke him.

“I said” she looked at him while use a leg to press his back making him press her against the book shelf again “finish this right now” she ordered with fury on her voice “finish right now or I swear you wont be having me for a MONTH” she ended almost growling.

Adam was struck…. that was quite sexy in his book.

“Yes madam” he end up smiling before entering fully on her again and pumped as hard as he could.

“Ah ah yes A-adam yes yes ah ah ummmm” Belle moaned making Adam kiss her with passion as he drilled deep in her; rising her legs further to reach deeper inside her. Their chests rubbed together while he pressed her to the bookshelf causing books to rain down from the force. Her feet bounced in the air making her flats dangle from her toes.

“ah ah Belle…ah my beauty I ah ah…AHHHHH” Adam growled as he press himself against her womb releasing his seed with force making her cry.

“AHHHHHHH” Belle reached her climax too, cumming with force as the two lovers fell into the floor with their forces expended.

Both remained in the floor as Adam finish filling her. Both lover remain still, both tired and messy from their love making.

“ah ah…that was really…great” said Adam recovering first.

“I cant believe...ah you dared to do this” said Belle blushing on embarrassment.

“hehehe I know you Belle…you also enjoy it” he said standing up and extending his hand to her and helping her stand.

“ahhh look at me..im dripping” she said in horror as she hoisted her skirt to not get it wet as cum dripped from her pussy “oh my god I’m a mess”

“Here let me help” Adam said kneeling and pulling a handkerchief from a pocket before start whipping her pussy clean.

“ummm ah” she moaned as her pussy was sensible from the previous action “don’t you think ummm…you aren’t on trouble mister” she said in embarrassment and also touched for his actions

“what ever you want to do to punish me I accept it” he said finish cleaning her pussy and re-tying her underwear “there ready as new”

“As if” she said trying to fix her hair “umm?” she noticed one of her shoes was missing “have you seen my…?”

“I got it” Said Adam reaching behind him to grab the missing shoe before delicacy putting it back in her foot and gave it a quick kiss “there” he stood up and fixed his own clothes “now you are ready” he smiled at her.

“I’m not Cinderella” she huffed letting her skirt fall in place “but thanks” she said trying to flat the wrinkles from her top and skirt.

“I’m at your service my princess” he said in fliting tone as he picked up the books she had let fall before.

Belle huffed trying to not blush for his actions and words.

“I’m serious just look at this place” she said looking at all the fallen books “this is a disaster”

“Relax Belle” he said pulling her into a one arm hug and walk her towards the exit “nothing really serious happened”

“Nothing really serious?¡¡¡” she asked as she let him walk her “it’s a miracle that Ariel didn’t saw me” she put her hands on her face “ohhh just imagine if that had happened…I swear I would die of embarrassment….I’m always talking about following the rules and…”

“And for once you had a bit of fun breaking them” said Adam on a calm tone “relax dear…she didn’t saw us, no one discovered us…and you lived one of your fantasies” he added with a wiggle of eyes making her blush again “so relax no one will know about this”

“umm w-well…if no one find about it” she said not 100% sure but calmer.

Soon the couple reached the line to check out the books. Belle was feeling calmer as she walked in the line. Soon they will be out and will put this event on her memory. She let out a deep breath and waited for her turn. There is when she noticed who was in front of them.

It was Lilo, the little Hawaiian girl was dressed on her typical red muumuu and black sandals; happily giving the librarian a book to check out, however the surprise was in who her companion was.

Behind her with a stone like expression that clearly said “talk to me and you are death” was no other that Scar. The black lion was sitting on his hind legs waiting for Lilo to finish when suddenly a particular smell reached his nostrils.

Taking a few sniffs his expression became of confusion, as he tasted the air not believing what he smelled. Following his nose the lion turned to see the couple.

Both blinked.

The lion took a few sniffs in their directions.

Belle began to feel nervous.

The confusion on Scar´s face changed into a surprise face and then he gave them a “know-it-all” smile.

Dread filled Belle at that smile.

Scar couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What?” finally Adam snapped at the lion, unintentionally causing some people turn to him.

“Oh noting I was just admiring how fervent readers you two are” he said on a mocking and more that false innocent voice. The duo looked at the stack of books that Adam was carrying.

“Oh…well…thanks…we love lecture” said Belle in a nervous tone as she realized people looking at them.

“hehehe that’s not the only thing for what I get” snickered the lion as Lilo finish with the librarian and began to walk away calling for Scar “coming Lilo” the lion began to walk, leaving the blushing duo behind

Belle let out a breath of relief.

“Oh by the way¡¡¡” she tensed again hearing the voice of the lion “I’m all for practicing what one learn but” he gave them a toothed smile “next time you practice the Kamasutra…just remember there are kids around too HAHAHAHAHAHAHA” The lion laugh harder as he walked to catch up with Lilo while Belle covered her face with her hands as steam seems to be coming out of her. At the same time Adam had a speechless look on her face and people gave the duo a questioning look.

“What was that about?” asked Lilo as the lion catch up with her.

“Oh nothing” said Scar as he hoists the girl on his back “just a couple having too much fun in the love section” the Lion laugh again while Lilo gave him a confused look.


End file.
